


Force Captain She Ra

by Panda14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: What could have happened if Adora let Catra join her in the Whispering Woods to find the sword, they return to the Horde to show Shadow Weaver how Adora can transform into She Ra. How will the Horde use this to their advantage? How will Catra react to Adora getting even more attention? More importantly, how will this all end? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've seen a few other fics like this (I think there was a prompt) but I didn't know about that and just wrote this because I wanted to. I specifically didn't read other fics like this because I didn't want to copy anyone's ideas. So sorry if it's similar to some others, but I think it will be different. This one is mostly centered on Catra but sometimes other characters.  
> There is some graphic violence, but I'm not a great writer so it isn't particularly graphic to read, there's also some mild abuse stuff with Shadow Weaver but nothing too intense. However there is some killing involved. I'm also choosing not to use some tags because I don't want there to be spoilers, but I know that maybe that's frowned on. Let me know if it's a problem. Most of that isn't relevant until the final chapters.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Catra felt Adora leave the bed, she opened an eye and saw her exit the bunk quarters. It was completely unlike Adora to be sneaking out at night, what could she possibly be up to? Catra quickly got up and followed her to the door.

“Hey!” She called “Where are you going?”

Adora had only made it about halfway down the hall when she turned around. “Back to the woods. There’s something I need to figure out.”

“What? You’re not-” Adora slapped a hand over Catra’s mouth and pulled her behind a pillar. Catra was confused and couldn’t figure out why Adora was acting so strange. Then she noticed a patrol drone rolling by, after it turned the corner Adora let go of her mouth. Catra immediately started “What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird since we got back.” She grabbed Adora’s face and inspected her head “Are you sure you’re not brain damaged?”

Adora pushed Catra’s hands off her “Look Catra, I know I saw something out there. I just need to get another look. It feels important somehow.”

Catra saw the determined yet worried look all over Adora’s face, she could tell this was important to her. “Sounds good, let’s go!”

Adora’s immediate response was no, but maybe bringing Catra could be a good idea instead of going alone, what if she got lost in the woods? She couldn’t just leave Catra here, she needed her.

“C’mon Adora!” Catra whined. They both knew they couldn’t stay in the hall for much longer.

“Alright Fine.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and they rushed down the hallway together.

 

\------------------

 

Once they were outside walking silently in the dark Catra thought more about what Adora had told her about Shadow Weaver, the promotion she received and what it would mean to their relationship. She glanced over at Adora, who was walking just slightly in front of her she still had that determined look about her.

Things were going really well for them, Catra always thought they’d be side by side till the end. But Adora was saying that Catra and their friends couldn’t come with her to Thaymor and that just seemed so unfair. They had all trained hard, SHE had trained hard. Sure maybe she was late a few times, maybe she didn’t always fight fair, and maybe she didn’t usually think before talking… But Adora can’t leave her, she wouldn’t… right?

“So you don’t think there’s any way Shadow Weaver would let me go with you?”

“Catra…” Adora sighed, she didn’t want to have this conversation “I asked and she seemed pretty convinced that none of my friends could come with me. I don’t like it or agree with her, but what am I supposed to do? I’ve wanted th-”

“I’m not talking about anyone else, I’m talking about me. Why can’t I come with you?” Catra interrupted and had come to a stop. “Don’t you get a +1, you need a lutenient, a co-captain, a better half?” Catra put on a goofy smile and pointed her thumbs towards herself.

“Do you really think you’re my better half?” Adora gave Catra a flat look that made some of Catra’s hair stand on end, she hoped Adora didn’t notice. How could Catra be even half amazing as Adora? Before she could answer Adora turned and charged forward.

Catra couldn’t tell if she was joking, Adora was acting so weird and seemed distracted. “What are we looking for anyway? Are you gonna stop being weird when we find it?”

“The sword! Something weird happened when I touched it, I just need to know what I saw. You’d be weird too if you saw it.” Adora muttered

“Well, what did you see back there? And are you sure it’s not brain damage?” Catra smirked.

Adora giggled, “No! I told you I’m not drain bramaged!” they both laughed.

“But really Catra,” Adora stopped and turned to Catra, “I’ve wanted this my whole life.” She touched the badge on her jacket “Shadow Weaver seems very impressed with me. Give me some time and I’ll get you in too. This doesn’t have to be a goodbye, so don’t worry!” She put a hand on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra knew Adora was right, Shadow Weaver always liked her more.

Suddenly there was a bright glow coming from the woods to their side. Adora gasped, there it was the sword, she started running towards the light.

“Adora wait!” Catra chased after her.

Adora got to it first and reached for it again, suddenly the same bright light filled the woods, that last thing Adora heard was Catra calling her name.

 

 

Adora didn’t know how to describe it but a being of light erupted in front of her it said her name “Hello Adora”

Adora could hardly take in her surroundings, large crystals with engravings surrounded them, stars or illusions of light were floating about and the figure in front of her surrounded by light “Who are you, what’s going on?”

“My name is Light Hope, I have been waiting a long time for you but I could not reach you until you forged your connection with the sword.”

“You sent the sword?”

“The sword is meant for you.”

Suddenly the sword appeared hovering in front of Adora, it was glowing in some sort of blue light, she reached for it but her hand phased through the handle.

“Etheria has need for you Adora. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?”

“What are you talking about” Adora was confused and stammered “What’s Grayskull? You’re not making any sense I don’t understand!” Adora shouted, she wasn’t able to process all of the information mixed with what she was seeing and that frustrated her.

“You will.”

“Wait!” Adora had so many questions.

Light Hope somehow swirled around into complete darkness, and then another burst of blinding light erupted. Adora covered her face from the blast.

 

 

Adora groaned, she felt herself laying down.

“Adora!” Catra exclaimed, “Adora we need to go!” she sounded worried.

Adora opened her eyes and looked around, Catra was standing in front of her blocking her view. She could hear someone else.

“Give us that sword right now Horde soldier!” the voice sounded young.

“Get out of here princess! If you know what’s good for you.” Catra cooed.

“Not without the sword!”

Adora now saw the other person who was speaking, it was a young princess who was sparkling with pink hair. She was alone?

Just then an arrow swiftly thumped into the ground next to Adora’s face, she noticed it started blinking.

“Catra move!” Adora jumped up and pushed Catra out of the way as the arrow exploded, leaving a small crater in the ground. Now the fight was on.

Catra quickly jumped onto the pink haired girl, her claws held above her ready to strike. But as Catra began to swing the younger girl teleported across the field. “What the?” Catra landed on her feet and looked at her opponent now on the other side of the field. “Adora she can teleport!”

Adora was busy looking through the tops of the trees, that arrow had to come from somewhere. Suddenly she spotted him, a young rebellion archer lurking in the branches. Once he saw that she found him he jumped down onto the field next to the princess. “I’ll take the cat, you take the blonde!” He shouted to her. They charged towards Catra and Adora.

Catra easily jumped over the charging archer, landing behind him she quickly kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground.

“Bow!” the princess cried out, her hands started glowing purple and she threw a ball of energy at Catra it hit her and sent her flying back a few feet. Before the princess could throw another Adora tackled her. They rolled along the ground each one trying to get on top of the other, the princess got the upper hand and pinned Adora. She looked up at the boy, Bow, he was dodging punches from Catra.

“Give us the sword!” the princess demanded, looking back down to Adora.

“Never!” Adora pushed the girl off her. She looked back at where she had left the sword, the princess noticed her then realized the sword was out in the open. “Bow, the sword!” she shouted.

“Kinda busy here Glimmer!” he replied ducking under one of Catra’s kicks.

“You two sure talk a lot in battle.” Catra smirked.

Adora started running for the sword. She remember what Light Hope had told her, the sword is meant for her, fight for the honor…

The princess, Glimmer, teleported to the sword. Adora saw her grab it by the hilt. “No!” she shouted, she flung herself towards Glimmer but just before she could reach the girl teleported again. “Catra she has the sword!” Adora shouted.

Glimmer reappeared about ten yards away, Adora started running for her. Suddenly Catra came flying out of no where and grabbed the sword from the princess. She jumped again and shouted “Adora!” as she threw the sword she was hit by another purple energy blast from Glimmer which sent her flying back, she crashed into a tree and fell into a heap on the ground.

Adora caught the sword by the hilt, “Catra no!” Adora felt anger rise in her, she had had enough of this. Suddenly Light Hope’s voice was back in her head. ‘Etheria needs you Adora, will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?’ Adora wasn’t sure what came over her but she wielded the sword high above her head and shouted “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Everyone on the field held their arms to cover their eyes. A bright golden light was emitting from where Adora had stood. Once the light cleared Adora was gone, in her place a much larger stronger looking woman in an outfit of gold and white.

“She Ra…” Glimmer whispered softly her gaze couldn’t be taken off the woman, she never thought she’d see the ancient warrior.

Suddenly She Ra rushed towards Bow and Glimmer, she let out a battle cry as she swung her sword at them. Glimmer grabbed Bow and teleported them to a few feet behind Adora.

“Adora?!” Catra yelled at the large woman. Where did Adora go? What happened to her?

“Catra stay back!” The gladiator yelled back in Adora’s voice.

“Adora is that you?!” Catra was as confused as she was fascinated.

She Ra turned around to face Bow and Glimmer, a smirk crossing her face.

“She Ra, we need your help! Etheria is relying on you to join the princess alliance!” Glimmer cried out.

Adora ignored the plea and again started charging towards the pair. “The only good princess is a dead princess!” she called as she raised her sword.

“Bow we need to get out of here.” Glimmer grabbed him by the arm and they started retreating into the woods.

“Let’s get ‘em!” Catra cried as she started to chase after them.

“No, Catra stay here.” She Ra put a hand on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra turned to look up at this She Ra person, she was huge, her muscles were much larger than Adora’s and her hair somehow glowed a golden blonde. Catra grabbed one of She Ra’s biceps “Adora?” she squeezed the solid muscle a few times. She Ra lifted Catra off the ground while she hung onto her bicep. She began giggling and Catra began giggling then another bright flash of light, they were on the ground and Adora was back.

“What was that!?” Catra yelled as she grabbed Adora’s face and inspected to make sure it was really her.

“I don’t know!” Adora got up off the ground, she had a slightly panicked look in her eye “Catra what happened to me?” Adora look at the sword with confusion.

“Hey…” Catra said softly slowly approaching her friend “It’s okay, you’re okay.” She put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. Catra couldn’t imagine the confusion Adora must be experiencing, but she knew she needed to help her through it.

“Catra, I turned into another person!”

“Yeah a really hot giant woman!” Catra smiled.

Adora smirked, Catra’s joke was helping.

“We can use this.” Catra grabbed the sword “We can use this to finally get away from Shadow Weaver and the Horde!”

“What?” Adora looked at Catra confused.

“Adora, this is it! With you as She Ra not even Hordak could stop us!” she grinned.

“Catra…” Adora said softly “Shadow Weaver just promoted me to captain, I’ve wanted this for so long I can’t just leave.”

Catra looked disappointed, of course Adora doesn’t want to leave the Horde she’s practically Shadow Weaver’s golden child.

A pause while they both thought.

“But I think you’re right!” Adora took the sword back from Catra “We CAN use this. I can show Shadow Weaver how I turn into She Ra, she will be impressed, then I can demand that I need you by my side. Catra I don’t have to leave you behind now, you can come with me!” Adora looked excited.

“Were you going to leave me behind before?” Catra had a hard time not focusing on that thought.

Adora left out a small huff.

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

Catra thought about how she and Adora had been through so much together growing up in the Fright Zone, how unfairly Shadow Weaver treated the two of them. She always had to insist that Catra wasn’t as good, and Adora’s competitive nature mixed with her determination to succeed didn’t hand Catra any favors either. She didn’t actually want to beat Adora, she just wanted to feel like someone was noticing her. But no one ever did, no one except Adora…

“C’mon, let’s head back.” Adora said and she started walking back towards the Fright Zone.

Catra stayed in place, Adora turned around “Catra I wasn’t going to leave you!” she insisted.

Catra crossed her arms and started walking “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. I'm happy to take edits or suggested notes. I did quick editing, but a few errors likely slipped through and again I know I'm not that amazing of a writer so I appreciate your patience.

The pair entered Shadow Weaver’s chambers. Adora leading the way.

“Adora” Shadow Weaver said in her traditionally dramatic fashion.

“Shadow Weaver.” Adora was straightforward “I have a reason you must let Catra move up the ranks and become a Force Captain with me.”

“I told you Catra is not ready, perhaps in a few months if she-”

“No.” Adora stopped her.

Catra felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure if Adora had ever interrupted Shadow Weaver before. But she also felt pride in Adora for standing up for her. She hated it when Shadow Weaver talked like she wasn’t even in the room.

“Catra comes with me, because I can do something amazing.” Adora heard herself talk and suddenly realized that she sounded crazy. “And I won’t show you unless you agree that she joins me on the Force Captain squad.”

“Yeah!” Catra chimed in “My scores are just as good as-“

“Silence!” Shadow Weaver bellowed as she lurched towards Catra. “If you are to become a Force Captain you will need to speak to your superiors with more respect!” She almost towered over Catra.

Catra avoided Shadow Weavers gaze.

“Shadow Weaver stop.”

The tall dark robed woman turned slowly from Catra to face Adora.

“Adora.” She leaned in towards Adora “What can you do that’s so special?”

Adora pulled out the sword and showed it to the woman.

Shadow weaver audibly gasped and leaned back from the blade. “Where did you get this?!” She demanded, she reached for the sword.

“That’s Adoras!” Catra jumped in front of Shadow Weaver’s hand. “You can’t have it and you can’t take it from her!” Catra now looked Shadow Weaver right in the eye.

“Insolence! You’re compulsive behavior will n-“ Shadow Weaver was cut off from a blinding flash of golden light.

The light vanished just as quickly as it appeared and Catra saw She Ra standing in the room, her long golden hair flowing down her back. She wasn’t sure but Catra thought that maybe she even slightly glowed.

“Shadow Weaver.” She Ra said directly to the woman, they were almost equal in height now. “Let Catra come with me and together we can destroy the princesses and their foolish rebellion.”

Shadow Weaver stood still, in silence, clearly thinking.

“Fine.” She said almost defeated. She looked to She Ra, maybe Adora didn’t understand what this actually meant, she could use that to her advantage “But I have high expectations for you.” She turned to Catra “BOTH of you.”

She Ra flickered and suddenly it was Adora again, she didn’t seem worn out or phased by her transformation. “Thank you Shadow Weaver, you won’t regret it.”

The Horde commander sighed. “I expect you both to do the Horde proud on your mission to Thaymor in the morning.” She reached a hand out and place it on Adora’s shoulder.

Shadow Weaver ran her hand up Adroa’s neck and cupped her cheek and forehead “Adora, you have always been my strongest cadet. I can not express how-“ suddenly a burst of red and black static erupted from Shadow Weavers hand, Adora yelled in pain.

“Adora!” Catra bolted forward but Shadow weaver dramatically raised an arm and Catra felt herself tense up, she couldn’t move. She knew what this was, Shadow Weaver had her in a magical bind, she couldn’t do anything to help Adora.

Adora kept screaming.

“Stop it! What’re you doing to her?! Stop!” Catra demanded, she didn’t do a good job concealing her emotions.

Shadow Weaver said nothing as Adora continued to thrash and scream, but she couldn’t seem to break free from the commanders grasp, red and black static surrounding her head. Just as quickly as it started it stopped and Adora crumpled to a pile on the ground. Catra was still frozen.

The shadowy figure approached Catra, she felt the room get colder and darker as the woman now towered over her, Catra couldn’t speak.

 “You will not disrupt Adora’s performance!” She bellowed at Catra “You should feel lucky as to have made it this far Catra.” She practically spat her name. “You have never been anything but a disappointment to me, the only thing you were ever good for was keeping Adora happy. I suspect that is why she is so adamant about keeping you with her.”

Catra wanted to scream, she hated when Shadow Weaver did this. She was always so much harder on her. Her eyes darted over to Adora who was still unconscious on the ground.

“Don’t forget that she is the only reason you’re still standing here.” Shadow Weaver’s voice got low and menacing. “Don’t you know? The only thing you’re good for is being her pet.”

That one got Catra, she had her walls up but Shadow Weaver’s voice slipped through the cracks.

“Do you know what happens to pets?” Shadow Weaver leaned in closer.

Catra was frozen, she felt her heart sinking.

“They die.” Shadow Weaver spoke softly “And their masters get new ones.”

Catra felt her chest rise and fall as she breathed, she wished she could say anything or move, she needed to get out of here. She was more than just Adora’s pet… right?

“Your duty is to protect Adora.” Shadow Weaver stood back up “At all costs.”

The older woman turned back to face Adora as she was stirring awake.

“Adora, I am willing to give Catra a chance.”

Adora got up from the ground looking a little dazed, she looked up at Shadow Weaver.

“But know that I don’t expect her to succeed, and I will not allow for your mission to be interrupted by her. Is that clear?”

Adora nodded “Yes Shadow Weaver, thank you Shadow Weaver.”

Catra felt the magic wearing off, she could move her arms slightly. Did Adora not remember what Shadow Weaver just did to her?

The commander turned to Catra “Is that understood, captain?” Shadow Weaver produced a Force Captain badge and threw it at Catra’s feet.

The badge clinked against the concrete ground, Catra reached down to pick it up. It was identical to the one Adora had. She said nothing as she looked up at Shadow Weaver.

Adora knew they shouldn’t linger, she rushed and grabbed Catra by the hand to lead them out the door. “We won’t disappoint you!” she said as she closed the door behind them.

The pair walked down the hall. Catra noticed how warm Adora’s hand was, meanwhile she felt frozen from Shadow Weavers magic. “Adora do you-“

“Isn’t this great!” Adora exclaimed, turning to face Catra and grabbing her other hand. They stopped walking. “Catra we did it, we’re both force captains now.” A huge grin covered her face, she looked proud.

Catra felt sick, Shadow Weavers words lingering in her mind. I’m not just her pet, we’re so much more than that.

“Catra are you okay?” Adora looked worried.

“Adora do you not remember what Shadow Weaver did back there?” Catra was genuinely concerned that she had hurt Adora.

“She made you force captain! Duh!” Adora let go a Catra’s hand and embraced her in a huge hug. “Catra we’re going to go so far, this is just the beginning!”

Catra huffed, she wasn’t sure what to do.

“C’mon, it’s way too late and our first big mission is tomorrow.” Adora grabbed Catra by the hand and started walking back towards their dorm.

Catra had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

Catra stirred from her uneasy sleep, she looked around the room. Adora was gone.

“Adora?” Catra quickly stood up smashing her head on the bunk above, she groaned in pain and clutched her throbbing head in her hands. She heard the door open.

“Good you’re awake!” She heard Adora say “Catra… did you hit your head on the top bunk again?” the blonde let out a chuckle and put a hand on Catra’s back.

Catra opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Adora’s glimmering force captain badge.

“C’mon we can’t be late.” Adora guided Catra out the door.

They headed down some hallways and ended up in the loading bay. Dozens of Horde soldiers were loading gear and weapons into tanks, a few soldiers sat around looking over a map.

As the pair approached a tank a group of soldiers quickly sttod straight and saluted them. “Force captains!” they called in unison.

“At ease soldiers.” Adora said and the group relaxed.

“Captain, what are your orders?” a soldier asked

“We will enter the base from the south and destroy all who get in our way. Our mission will be complete when Thaymor is destroyed. Is that clear?” Adora was a natural at this.

“Yes captain!” The group saluted again and turned to finish loading the tanks.

Adora turned to Catra, “Are you ready?” she said with a smile.

Catra smirked, they were going to do great.

“I’ll see you out there.” Adora turned a started climbing into a tank.

Catra jumped up onto a different tank, “Alright, let’s take down Thaymor and end this once and for all!” the soliders who remained cheered. Catra climbed into the tank and started it up.

 

The tanks burst through Thaymor’s perimeter walls without any problem.

“Fire!” cried the Captains.

The tanks started unloading rounds into the buildings, huge explosions displacing brick and earth. Once the tanks had fired enough shots it was time for the foot patrol.

Catra opened her tank and climbed out, she watched as Horde soldiers started raiding the camp. She watched rebellion scum run away in fear, they didn’t appear to be armed?

A bright flash of light and Catra saw She Ra enter the battlefield, she charged towards the retreating crowd.

Catra jumped down and started running down a street to a building left standing. She entered claws extended and found two small girls cowering in the corner. Suddenly Catra felt something, she remembered when she and Adora were that little. “Hey you need to get out of here.” She told the girls and pointed to the door. The youngsters rushed out without saying anything.

Suddenly a man burst from a closet door and tackled Catra. She scratched him across the chest and scrambled to her feet. He stayed on the ground, he didn’t seem that strong. “Stay down rebel scum.” Catra smirked.

“This is a peaceful village!” He cried

“Sure it is.” Catra said as she exited the hut.

“You again?!”

Catra turned to where the voice came from and saw the pink haired princess again. Glimmer.

“This a peaceful village! What are you doing attacking?” She screamed

“Oh hey Glitter, we’re here to destroy this base and everyone in it!” Catra started rushing towards the princess.

Glimmer teleported away before Catra could reach her.

 _Damnit I forgot she could do that._ Catra whirled around, she saw She Ra fighting in the distance. It looked like she was really giving it to them, that was unlike Adora who would usually pull her punches. She looked around for the princess but she seemed to have vanished. Catra headed towards Adora.

As she approached she could really see that She Ra was giving no mercy to the rebels. She lifted a man into the air and threw him almost fifty feet into a pile of rubble, he didn’t get up. She drew her sword and started slashing at those who remained. They started retreating as she hit one of them with a powerful blow.

Catra was a little worried, was this Adora or was this She Ra? Adora would never kill someone, would she?

She Ra turned and that’s when Catra saw it, her eyes were glistening red static, similar to that of Shadow Weavers magic. _What had she done to Adora?_

Catra felt her ear twitch and she jerked her body to the left as an arrow whizzed by her head, she turned and saw the young archer again. She extended her claws ready for a fight but before she could take a step, BOOM! A huge explosion rocked the battlefield, Catra felt herself get blown forward by the blast. Someone had fired a tank on the building behind her. She rolled along the ground her ears ringing, she looked up to see She Ra slice a man’s arm off.

_This isn’t right…_

“Adora!” Catra called, but a second explosion shook the ground and Catra couldn’t see anything, she felt herself flying through the air again and suddenly her head smacked against something hard and everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Here's where some of She Ra's violence gets worse, a little bit of romance and a big ending, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Catra groaned, her head was killing her. She tried to move but she couldn’t. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was tied up and sitting against a wall.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Someone said.

Catra looked over and saw Bow sitting on the ground across from her. He was looking at her curiously.

“Untie me now!” she demanded.

“I don’t think so Horde soldier.” Glimmer appeared.

“I’m actually a Captain.” Catra said “And when they find out you’ve taken me hostage they’ll come and-“

“Oh they already left.” Glimmer said flatly.

“What?!” Catra felt a lump in her stomach start to form, Adora left without her?

“Yeah, they destroyed everything in Thaymor then left.” Glimmer looked angry “Why did you attack this village?!”

Catra huffed “I didn’t do anything, I just followed orders.”

“That’s crap and you know it.” Glimmer replied “This was a peaceful village and you Horde jerkbags destroyed it!”

“Hey, we were told it was a rebel base camp!” Catra defended

“Well it’s not and now a bunch of innocent people are dead!” Glimmer yelled, she started turning red she was so angry. “What did you do to She Ra?! She’s not supposed to be killing people!”

“You mean Adora? What do you mean She Ra, is that the big warrior lady she turns into?”

“Yes! She Ra is supposed to be the defender of Etheria, she’s supposed to be helping the princesses restore balance to the planet! Not murdering innocent villagers!”

“What? How do you know all this?”

“It’s ancient prophecy. She Ra is a princess, I’ve had to study her as part of my training.”

“Adora is not a princess!” Catra spat “Princesses are horrible!”

“No, the Horde is horrible!” Bow replied.

Glimmer squatted down in front of Catra, getting a little closer than Catra liked. “What did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything! Adora just started turning into that woman, I don’t know why she’s acting crazy.” Catra decided to keep the Shadow Weaver magic secret for now. “You have to believe me, Adora isn’t the kind to kill people. That was really out of character for her.”

Glimmer walked over to Bow, they started talking to each other in whispers.

Catra had to get out of here, she tried wiggling out of her bindings but they were on tight. She looked all around, the place really had been destroyed. Almost all the buildings were leveled. She saw a few of the townspeople rummaging through the rubble looking for anything salvageable. She agreed, this didn’t seem to be a military camp. She wasn’t surprised though, the Horde was always lying to its own people. She remembered Adora, as She Ra, hurting those people, her eyes glowing that red. What had Shadow Weaver done to her? Catra needed to get back to Adora, to find out if she was okay.

“Get up, we’re going.” Glimmer said turning to Catra.

“Untie me.” Catra tried to negotiate.

“No way. You’re coming with us, there’s another village not too far from here. They can keep you prisoner there until we can figure out what to do with you.” Glimmer lifted Catra up to her feet, the girl was stronger than Catra had first thought.

“I just want to get back to Adora.” Catra pleaded “I need to know she’s okay.”

Glimmer ignored her and started walking.

Bow came up to Catra. “She’s okay, she was fine when they left.”

“But I-“

This isn’t a negotiation!” Glimmer yelled “You’re coming with us.”

Catra assessed and decided the princess was right, she wasn’t in a position to negotiate. She started walking with Bow.

 

“Shadow Weaver we have to go back for Catra!” Adora insisted.

She was back in the commanders quarters, the large red stone glowing in the middle of the room left everything tinted slightly red.

Adora couldn’t remember exactly what happened at Thaymor. She remembered getting into the tanks with Catra, then transforming into She Ra, then she was back in a tank and on her way back to the Fright Zone. She didn’t know Catra wasn’t with the group until they got back. What had happened back there? Where was Catra? When she transformed into She Ra in the woods she remembered everything, why couldn’t she remember what happened that day?

“Adora” Shadow Weaver turned away from what she was looking at “Catra will find her way home, she always does.”

“But Shadow Weaver I think something happe-“

“Enough.” Shadow Weaver cut her off “I warned you both that Catra was not ready, now it seems my prediction has come true. We can not sacrifice our soldier’s time looking for someone who refuses to listen to orders.”

“But Shad-“

“Adora.” She was cut off again “You should feel good, your first mission as Force Captain was a success. The rebel base of Thaymor has been destroyed.” She sounded happy “You should celebrate your accomplishments. Not worry about a nobody like Catra.”

Adora frowned, she knew Shadow Weaver wasn’t going to change her mind about finding Catra.

“Shadow Weaver, I- I’m not sure what happened out there but when I transformed I couldn’t remember anything from the battle.” Maybe Shadow Weaver could help Adora figure out how to understand and use her new powers.

“Don’t worry about that.” Shadow Weaver came closer to Adora “We will train you to help you with your new powers.” She put a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“Thank you Shadow Weaver.” Adora was genuine “I want to be the strongest I can be, but I need to understand how this whole She Ra thing works.” She pulled out her sword and looked at it. Wait was that blood? Did she use the sword on-

Before Adora could finish her thought Shadow Weaver had both hands on either side of Adora’s head.

“What’re yo-“ Adora started to ask but her words quickly turned to screams as more red and black lightning flashed through her mind. Shadow Weaver had a firm grasp on her, it felt like thousands of volts of electricity were coursing through her veins. Adora continued to scream.

 

 

 

“What do you mean you don’t have a holding cell?” Glimmer wasn’t pleased to lear the village didn’t have any kind of jail or holding area.

“Glimmer it’s okay, we can keep an eye on her.” Bow insisted “We just need a place to stay for the night, then we can take her to Bright Moon.”

The leader of the village gave Glimmer a key and told her where they could stay.

Glimmer pushed Catra through the door of the hut they were staying in. “Over there.” Glimmer pointed to a chair in the corner. Catra obliged and sat down. Bow came over and redid her bindings so now she was tied to the chair.

“Is this really necessary?” Catra asked annoyed

“Are you going to try to escape back to the Horde?” Glimmer asked her pointedly.

Catra didn’t say anything.

“Well there you go.” Glimmer said matter of factly and turned to collapse on the bed in the room.

The room was silent for a while as Bow started taking off his boots, and Glimmer opened cupboards looking for more blankets.

“No.” Catra said finally, looking at the ground.

“What?” Bow turned to her.

“No. I won’t go back to the Horde.” Catra meant it.

“Why not?” Glimmer asked.

Catra sighed “No one there cares about me except Adora and she abandoned me today, just like she was going to abandon me when she became captain.” Catra could feel some tears forming behind her eyes. It was really sinking in now, no one was coming to get her. The Horde didn’t care, they never did, why should she go back? The only person she ever cared about was going through changes and moving on without her, what did Catra even have to live for anymore?

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other then over to Catra.

“How can we trust you?” Glimmer asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know.” Catra sounded defeated “I guess I don’t care either way.” A few tears slipped from her eyes, she hoped the others didn’t notice.

Glimmer felt a twinge of compassion for the girl, she realized that Catra was coming to terms with being left behind.

“Glimmer I think we should untie her.” Bow said confidently “She’s not going to run.” He turned to Catra “Are you?”

Catra said nothing but shook her head no.

“I’ll untie you if you tell us more about what happened to She Ra.” Glimmer offered.

“I don’t know what happened. We found the sword, she turned into She Ra, we went back to the Fright Zone. I think Shadow Weaver did something weird to Adora’s mind, but she didn’t seem to notice so I thought she was fine. But then she started really hurting those people…. The Adora I know would never hurt people like that.”

“What do you mean Shadow Weaver did something to her mind?”

“I don’t know she zapped her with some kind of red lightning and when I saw Adora attacking those people as She Ra her eyes were glowing like the red lightning.”

“That’s not good.” Glimmer said worried

“Do you know how to fix her?” Catra almost pleaded “I have to have her back, she won’t know how to deal with what she’s done. I can’t let her hurt more people like that.”

“I actually do think there’s a way we can restore her mind, at home in Bright Moon. Queen Angella may be able to help.”

Catra felt a spark of hope ignite in her stomach. “Do you really think so?” She sounded hopeful

“Yeah!” Bow exclaimed “Queen Angella can do anything, I’m sure she can cure She Ra!”

Catra looked up at the two for the first time since they got in the hut. “I’ll do anything you want, I just want Adora back.” She was being honest.

“Okay we will untie you, but if you double cross us I’ll be really disappointed in you.” Bow said as he started undoing Catra’s binds.

“Bow I don’t know if-“

“Glimmer it will be okay. We can trust her.” Bow looked Catra in the eye “We’re going to help you get your friend back.” He smiled. “I can tell you care about her more than you care about tricking us.”

Catra stretched out her arms, now that she was free she could gingerly feel the large bump on the back of her head, it hurt when she touched it but it didn’t seem to be bleeding.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Glimmer stretched and yawned, flopping back onto the bed.

They all agreed and slowly they started to fall asleep. The hut was a lot warmer than her dorms at the Horde, sleep came easily to Catra.

 

They we awoken by screams and loud explosions.

“What’s happening?” Glimmer asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The village leader burst into the room “Commander Glimmer, the Horde is attacking!”

Glimmer and Bow jumped to their feet.

“Wait?” Catra said slowly getting up “You’re a commander?”

“Are you going to help us or are you going to return to the Horde?” Glimmer looked seriously at Catra

“I- I- Well if Adora is with them I will do everything in my power to get her to come with us to Bright Moon. I have to help break Shadow Weaver’s curse.” Catra said firmly

Glimmer hesitated, still unsure if she could trust the former Horde captain. Another explosion shook the hut, there wasn’t time.

“Fine, you look for Adora we will help the villagers escape.” Glimmer look at Bow and he nodded.

They raced out the door.

Catra could see smoke billowing from her left, villagers were screaming and running in the opposite direction. She started running towards the explosions.

She turned a corner and there she was. Adora had transformed into She Ra and was violently attacking villagers as they tried to escape. Catra witnessed She Ra run her sword through a villagers torso, leaving him in a heap on the ground. Catra couldn’t believe Adora had control over this, Catra knew Adora would never hurt people like that.

She saw the red lightning in She Ra’s eyes, it somehow seemed to glow stronger than last time. The warrior took a swing at another villager trying to escape. Catra couldn’t watch any longer she needed to get in there.

Catra jumped in front of She Ra “Adora you need to stop this!” The gladiator took a swing but Catra dodged it. “Shadow Weaver has you under some kind of spell, she did something to you. You don’t need to kill all these people!” she pleaded.

She Ra’s eyes continued to spark red and black magic, this time she swung her sword at Catra who jumped up onto the large woman’s shoulders.

“Adora you need to snap ou-“ She was cut off as She Ra grabbed her by the ankle and threw her off. Catra did a flip and landed on her feet, looking up at She Ra who looked enraged.

Catra took a few breaths and regained her strength, how was she going to break Shadow Weaver’s curse? A terrible thought passed her mind, what if she couldn’t? She needed to reach Adora, her Adora.

“Adora I know you’re in there!” she shouted “I need you to come back to me!”

She Ra was emotionless looking at the catlike woman.

“I need you, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Catra took a few steps towards her. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. What happened to just you and me?”

She noticed She Ra’s eyes turned blue for a few seconds and looked confused. “Catra?”

Catra was so relieved that she recognized her, she started rushing towards her, she just needed to get close enough. She could explain everything to Adora, she could get her back, they could escape the Horde, Adora had to see how bad Shadow Weaver was by now. She could-

Complete silence came over the battlefield as Catra heard a squelching sound.

Suddenly she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move. She looked into the crazed static red eyes in front of her, she looked down and saw She Ra’s blade had been plunged deep into her chest. She looked back up, the warrior’s eyes were blue again and looked horrified. She Ra blinked a few times and transformed back into Adora.

“Catra!” she cried, as she grabbed Catra to prevent her from falling, the blade still lodged in her chest.

Their eyes met.

Catra smirked seeing her beloved again. “… Hey Adora.” She weakly smiled.

“Catra no! I didn’t- I didn’t mean to.” Tears started flowing down Adora’s face.

Catra softly put her hand on Adora’s chin “shhhhhh it’s okay. It-“ She was cut off by Adora’s lips pressed firmly against her own.

Catra had always longed for this moment, she had imagined their first kiss, but never like this. She enjoyed it for as long as she could, but she pulled away knowing she didn’t have a lot of time. She felt her lungs rattle and gurgle as she tried to take in another breath. “Adora….”

Adora’s face was covered in tears, she looked pleadingly into Catra’s eyes and clutched her in her arms.

“Adora, it can’t be like this… You- you have to stop the Hor-“ Catra coughed, blood dribbled out of her mouth, she couldn’t finish. She felt her systems failing, she was becoming light headed the world around her was turning hazy.

“Catra!” Adora screamed. “We need a medic over here!” Her eyes darted around them, but they were alone. No one was coming. She looked back at Catra.

With all the energy she had left Catra barely whispered “I- I love you.” She closed her eyes and embraced the darkness that overtook her. Her hand fell from Adora’s face and hung motionless.

Adora couldn’t stop crying, she wouldn’t let go of the lifeless body in her arms burying her face into Catra’s mane “I love you too.” Her tears falling into Catra’s hair. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were going to do everything together.”

Adora looked up and around, they were surrounded by destruction. Destruction she had administered, how could she let this happen? Bodies were strewn across the battlefield, small fires crackled as they licked the land. Adora turned back to Catra, she gently laid her fallen love down. The tears hadn’t stopped as she removed the sword from Catra’s body. She threw it as far away from herself as she could. Now on her knees she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead. She was gone, She Ra had killed her. Adora didn’t know what to do, her devastation at the loss of Catra overtook her. She collapsed on top of Catra’s body and wept.

A few moment passed, all that could be heard was Adora’s whimpering.

“Adora?” a voice asked her gingerly.

Adora looked up to see the princess Glimmer and her archer friend Bow.

“Adora we can help you. I know someone who can break Shadow Weaver’s curse.” Glimmer said.

Adora looked back down at Catra “I can’t. I can’t leave her.”

“No one will leave her” Bow said gently putting a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“Come with me. Etheria needs She Ra, we need you to put an end to all of this. Let Catra’s death be the last.” Glimmer said reaching out her hand, a few tears in her own eyes. Catra didn't deserve this.

“I’ll take care of Catra.” Bow said softly.

Adora reluctantly took Glimmer’s hand and stood. “The Horde will pay for this.” She clenched her fist as she felt the anger rise in her “I need you to break this curse. Where are we going?”

Glimmer smiled “To Bright Moon.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorry


End file.
